The present invention relates to an integral grip for handguns molded of a resiliently flexible material with a configuration such that the grip is tensioned to exert a clamping force on the handle of the gun.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,270 to Pachmayr shows a handgun grip having two lateral side portions and front portion molded in flat condition and wrapped around the corresponding surfaces of the gun handle and secured in place by a plurality of screws.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,066 to Pachmayr shows a handgun grip comprising four separate sections (27, 29, 30 and 31) which completely encases the four sides of a gun handle. Fasteners are used to affix the sections of the grip to the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,282 to Sniezak shows a handgun grip formed from two side sections and one rear section (26R, 26L and 28) which are separately attached using a plurality of fasteners to secure the individual grip portions to each other and to the handle.
The principal object of this invention is to provide an integrally molded grip of resiliently flexible material which is adapted to be readily and securely fitted in tensioned, clamping relation onto the handle of a handgun.
A further object of this invention is to provide an integral grip of the above type which is molded in a U-shaped configuration with side portions spring-biased toward each other to clamp securely onto the gun handle, with no exposed fasteners, for maximum grip comfort security for the shooter's hand.